soupbowl_universefandomcom-20200213-history
JennyTimez
"Anybody can change, whether they go through with that or not is completely up to them." Biography Joining Soup Bowl Jenny joined the server in November of 2016. She was inactive in the original server and didn't start to talk more until early 2017. From then on she became more and more active, meeting such people as Bacon and Toostrr Coming Out As the year went by, Jenny started making self discoveries about herself. Around June of 2017, she came out as transgender. This led to multiple arguments and a lot of fighting between other members who didn't support her, and people who did support her. Promoted to Mod In September of 2017, after the drama had settled down; Jenny became a mod in the server. There was some negative feedback to this but most people didn't really care all that much. Eventually, as the end of the year came closer, she grew more inactive as she was busy with real world things and was talking more in private messages, and as a result she was demoted. Cobalt taking power When Soup Bowls ownership was transferred to Cobalt, Jenny fled to Creation Station along with other members. She stayed there until Supah took the server back. QC Stan During 2018, Jenny's relations with QC Animations quickly grew. They became really good friends and in June, QC figured out Jenny liked her. This upset QC's boyfriend Michael and tensions between Michael and Jenny grew. Eventually everything settled down as drama started to corrupt QC and Jenny's friendship. Gaining Trust During the arguments between QC and herself, Jenny was starting to talk to Supah. She was invited to a group chat called "Dino Diner" which was made for the purpose of watching Supah play a new game he got; Jurassic World Evolution. Through that group chat, relations with him grew even further. She never wants to act as if she is taking their friendship for granted. Taking a Hiatus Once 2019 rolled around, ironic humor in Soup Bowl was at its peak level. As a result, in March, Jenny left Soup Bowl and took a 3 month break from the server. When she came back, she was greeted by people. Some were old friends, some were new faces. Creation of The Bomb Shelter The Bomb Shelter, a group chat originally consisting of 4 members. Was a group chat made to play multiplayer games in peace without the annoyance of people joining for 5 seconds and then leaving. As time went on, the group chat grew. People such as Anna/Anya and Legomenon joined. Clash with QC Part 2 In the ladder half of 2019, QC and Jenny were at each others throats. Getting into constant arguments with each other in private messages and in public chats. It eventually led to QC splitting any form of connection with Jenny. As of the start of 2020, tensions have calmed down between the two. Personality Rude and Annoying on the outside. Soft and laid back on the inside. Relationships Allies *Supah's Server **Jasmine - boyfriend **Collin **Noelle **OfficialCUYT **Belmo - Former enemy **QC Animations **Kysnos **IamCringe **Zerghunter - Former enemy **Aqua **Blue - Former enemy **Luke **TOOSTRR **xXTrixie_Gazmen0 *The Bomb Shelter **Supah.exe - Best Friend **Carma **That Guy...Brian **Legomenon **Anya **BaconGhast **Flame *Carma's Bento Box **Kewlaid **Edin **Dash **Inky **Cynnie Enemies *Supah's Server **Arachnaut (nooooo 1!!!!) **Jnick **RedVoltz **Claydoh **Tyrell **Johnny Boi Category:Animator